It's a Wedding
by StBridget
Summary: Sequel to It's a Date. What it says on the tin. :) McDanno established.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Valentine's Day, Danny and Steve's first anniversary. The setting was perfect. Danny had made reservations at the same place as the year previous, and this time had booked a room at the inn next door. They were off work the next day, so they had nothing to do but each other. It couldn't be more romantic.

Except for one thing. Steve reached his hand into his jacket pocket, fingering the box there. The past year had been so amazing, it was time, he'd decided, to take their relationship to the next level. Danny had no idea, he was sure, which made it the perfect Valentine's Day—and anniversary—surprise.

Steve fidgeted nervously while they waited to order, biding his time until the moment was right. After the waiter had disappeared with their orders, and their wine had been poured, Steve decided that was the moment. He pulled the box out of his pocket, opened it, and got down on one knee in front of Danny.

Danny looked at him blankly, taken by surprise and slow to comprehend. "Steve, what are you doing?"

Steve took a deep breath. "I'm proposing," he replied. "Daniel Williams, will you marry me?"

A range of emotions played across Danny's face in quick succession. It started with utter shock, then quickly morphed to joy. The biggest, brightest smile Steve had ever seen graced his face. "Yes!" he shrieked, turning several heads. He grabbed Steve's face and gave him the most passionate kiss of his life. Steve wanted to live in that moment forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their lovemaking that night was slow and tender. It was like the first time all over again, and in a way, it was. They spent what seemed like hours worshipping each other's bodies, kissing, licking, and stroking every inch. When they finally came together, it was the most passionate coupling they'd ever experienced. Afterwards, they were spent but reluctant to let the moment end. They stayed wrapped around each other, indulging in slow, slow, deep kisses until they drifted off to sleep.

Steve, as usual, woke up first. He took a moment to savor the feeling of Danny in his arms. Even though they woke like this every day, Steve had a new appreciation for it. This was no longer his boyfriend. This was his fiancé, soon to be his husband, his for better or worse, til death do them part. It sounded wonderful.

Steve woke Danny as he often did, laying butterfly kisses on the back of his neck. Danny stirred and smiled up at him. "Hi."

"Hi," Steve said back. "Are you up now?"

Danny's smile turned wicked. "Why don't you find out?"

Steve reached a hand between them. "Yeah, I'd say you're definitely up."

Their lovemaking was more frenzied this time as they tried to pour every ounce of their passion into it. Once again, their coupling dwindled into slow kisses. Danny sighed. "I guess we really should get up now."

"Why?" Steve asked. "Checkout's not until noon."

"True, but I want to call Grace."

"You don't have to get up to do that," Steve said. He passed Danny his phone. "Call her. Then stay here with me a while."

Danny raise himself up and hit the speed dial for Grace. "Hey, monkey," he said when she answered.

"Hey, Danno, what's up?" She asked.

Danny put the phone on speaker. "Uncle Steve and I have something to tell you."

"Oh, my god, you're getting married!"

"Way to spoil the surprise," Steve said drily.

"I'm sorry," Grace said contritely. "What did you want to tell me."

"Uncle Steve and I are getting married."

It was rather anticlimactic, but Grace squealed as loudly as she had before. "I'm so happy for you! I can't wait! When's the wedding?"

"Soon," Steve said at the same time Danny said "Not for a while."

"We still have to work out some details," Danny said.

"Let me know. Can I be a bridesmaid."

"Better," Steve said. "You can be the maid of honor. That is, if Danno agrees," he added hastily.

"I think that's a great idea," Danny said. "I'll let you get off to school now, monkey. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Danno. Bye, Step-Steve."

Steve couldn't help but grin at the new name. "Bye, monkey."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they hung up with Grace, they lounged in bed a while before reluctantly getting up and packing. They took their time going home, holding hands over the console. Steve took a detour to a familiar spot—their spot.

"I almost proposed here," Steve confessed.

"That would have been romantic, too," Danny said, "but I like the way you did it."

"I'm glad," Steve said. "I was so nervous—I was afraid you wouldn't say yes."

"As if I'd say anything else," Danny said.

"I was still worried."

Danny kissed him tenderly. "You big goof. You should know by now I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this for the long haul."

Steve smiled at him. "But now it's official."

"Now it's official," Danny agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came all too soon. Once again, Steve woke first. Once again, he took a moment to look at the man in his arms. Danny was still there, still his, forever. Steve didn't think he'd ever get over that fact. He layered butterfly kisses on Danny's neck until the other man stirred.

"Mmmm," Danny hummed, nestling closer to Steve. "I like that. Keep doing it."

Steve pressed a few more kisses onto Danny's neck. "Time to get up, sleepyhead."

"Do I have to?" Danny whined.

More kisses. "Yeah, you have to."

Danny looked at the clock. "I still have time."

Steve kissed the top of Danny's head. "You sleep. I'll swim."

Danny held Steve tighter. "Nuh-uh. Stay here with me."

"I can do that."

They lay there as long as they possibly good, kissing and touching, not sexually, just tenderly, enjoying the feel of each other, reveling in the fact that this was now officially what they would wake to every day. At last, Danny reluctantly moved to get up.

"Okay, we have to get going. I'm sorry I made you miss your swim."

Steve gave him one last kiss. "It was worth it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the drive in, Danny kept holding up his hand to admire his ring. "You know, we have to get you one of these," he told Steve.

"We can go after work," Steve promised.

Danny grinned. "That sounds great. I can't wait to show the world you're mine."

Steve took one hand off the wheel and squeezed Danny's hand. "You don't need a ring to know that."

Danny's grinned turned mischievous. "Yeah, but now all those women who are always throwing themselves at you will know you're taken."

"Oh, is that what this is all about?" Steve teased. "You being jealous?"

"Hey, you proposed to me!" Danny pointed out.

Steve smiled lovingly at his boyfriend—no, fiance. "Yeah, I did. Best decision I ever made."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the Palace, Danny could hardly wait to show the others. He kept flashing his ring, waiting for them to notice. To his disappointment, nobody did. He decided to broach the subject himself, indirectly.

"So, how was everyone's Valentine's Day?" he asked.

Steve had to hide his grin, fully aware of what Danny was doing.

Kono beamed. "It was great! It was so nice to have Adam home."

Danny smiled at her, glad to see her happy, taking a moment away from his self-centered thoughts to be happy for her.

"Good," Lou said.

"Not in the doghouse this year?" Danny teased.

"Nope. We had a romantic dinner at Morimoto's, then had the house all to ourselves."

Chin could tell Danny was just bursting to tell them something. "How was yours?" he asked.

"Best Valentine's Day ever!" Danny said.

"That's what you said last year," Lou said.

"Yeah, but this one was even better." Danny held up his left hand.

Kono grabbed it. "Oh, my god, Steve proposed! I want details!"

Danny beamed. "It was at the same restaurant we went to last year. He even got down on one knee."

Chin clapped them both on the back. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

"Me, too," Lou said. "When's the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet," Danny said before Steve could say anything.

"We don't want to wait too long, though," Steve said meaningfully. Danny just ignored him.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Kono asked.

"Why is that the first thing you women want to know?" Steve wondered. "Grace asked the same thing."

"Yes, you can be a bridesmaid," Danny assured her.

"And Chin, I'd like you to return the favor and be my best man."

"Happy to," Chin said. "Who's the maid of honor?"

"Grace," Danny told him.

"Excellent," Chin said.

Steve clapped his hands. "Okay, everyone, back to work."

Despite Steve's decree, Danny knew he wouldn't be getting any work done. He was just too excited. Besides, they still had to tell his folks and Mary Ann; they'd wanted to tell Grace and their ohana first.

Steve came into Danny's office to make the calls.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"I guess," Steve said. "Mary first; she'll be easier."

"Yeah, Ma's going to make a big deal out of this. She's going to want to plan the whole thing."

"But we won't let her, right?"

Danny didn't say anything, just hit the speed dial for Mary.

"Hey, Danny," Mary said when she answered. "What's up? My big lug of a brother get himself into trouble again?"

"Nope," Danny said. "He's right here with me."

"Hey, Mary," Steve said into the speaker phone.

"Hey. So, if nobody's injured, what's up?"

"We have something important to tell you," Steve said.

"Oh, my god, you're getting married!" Mary squealed.

"Why is that what everyone assumes?" Steve wanted to know.

"Well, are you?" Mary demanded.

Steve grinned sappily, even though Mary couldn't see it. "Yeah, we are."

Danny waited for what he was sure he would be the next question. He wasn't disappointed.

"Can I be a bridesmad?" Mary asked. Danny couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Yeah, you can be a bridesmaid," Steve told her. "So's Kono. Grace is maid of honor."

"When's the big day?" was Mary's next question.

Danny and Steve glared at each other, each daring the other to say something.

"We'll let you know," Steve said at last.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny's parents were next. Clara didn't even wait for Danny to say anything. "Tell me that nice boy proposed," were the first words out of her mouth.

"Yeah, Ma, he did," Danny said, his sappy grin matching Steve's.

"It's about time!" Clara said. "Your sisters will be bridesmaids, of course, and Grace. And we'll have the wedding here. We'll need at least six months to plan, so not before August, but that's so humid here. What about October?"

Danny could see Steve's jaw clenching. "We haven't made plans yet," Danny told his mother. "We'll let you know."

"Well, do it soon. We have to act fast or all the good locations will be booked."

"Um, yeah, will do," Danny said.

After he'd hung up, Danny turned to Steve. "I told you she'd want to plan it."

"And I told you we wouldn't let her," Steve said.

Danny sighed. "Look, it's hard to stop her when she gets like this. It's easier to just let her take charge."

"But I don't want all that," Steve said. "I don't want to get married in New Jersey, I don't want to take six months to plan, and I don't want your sisters as bridesmaids. Not that I have anything against them," Steve hastened to add at the look Danny shot him, "I'm just not close to them. They're family, but they're not ohana, you know what I mean?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, I know. I don't want all that either, but I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"If she wants all that, she can have her own wedding," Steve said. "I just want a simple ceremony. You, me, the team, Mary, your folks if they want to come, Grace. Just a few friends. And I don't want to wait."

"You might be onto something," Danny said. "Why don't we let her plan a big reception back there, and have the wedding here?"

Steve pondered that. "That might work. And we can get married soon?"

Danny laughed. "Let's not rush into things."

"Danny, we've know each other six years. We've been together for a year. I don't think that's rushing."

Danny kissed him. "I just mean let's take a little time to plan. Maybe not six months, but we don't have to rush down to City Hall this morning."

"Why not?" Steve asked stubbornly, and Danny could tell he'd been thinking just that.

"Because then Kono, Grace, and Mary wouldn't get to be bridesmaids."

"Okay, fine," Steve conceded, "we wait. But not too long."

"Not too long," Danny promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Snowbeardolphin wanted a long engagement, but I couldn't see Steve waiting _that_ long, so you get kind of a medium one.

A/N: We actually had two receptions-one for us, one that my mom threw for all her friends. It worked.


	3. Chapter 3

After work, Steve and Danny went to look for Steve's ring. Danny was at a complete loss where to go, not having bought jewelry for anyone since he'd been in Hawaii. Steve, however, knew exactly where to go.

Danny gave a low whistle as they walked in. "Nice," he said.

The place was clearly high end. There were only a few display cases, mostly with empty settings, indicating that most of their work was custom. Danny was actually a little uncomfortable. "I'm not sure I can afford this place," he whispered to Steve.

Steve squeezed his hand. "Don't worry; their prices are actually quite reasonable. And I can help you out."

"Steven!" Danny exclaimed, shocked. "You cannot buy your own wedding ring!"

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Because. . .because. . .because it's just not done!" Danny said.

Steve shrugged. "Whatever you say."

A well-dressed Asian man appeared from the back room. "Commander McGarrett! Good to see you again! How may I be of assistance?"

"Good to see you, too," Steve said. "Actually, you can help my partner here."

The man turned his attention to Danny. "I assume you're here looking at wedding rings?"

"Um, yeah," Danny said nervously.

"What kind of ring are you looking for?"

Danny turned to Steve. "What do you want?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't care."

"You don't care?!" Danny asked in amazement. "You're only going to be wearing this the rest of your life! You have to have some kind of preference!"

"Surprise me," Steve said and wandered off to look at one of the displays.

"Stupid Neanderthal," Danny muttered under his breath.

"May I offer some advice?" the salesperson asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Danny said.

"You could go with matching rings."

Danny looked at his ring. He loved it. It was brushed gold with three small diamonds in the center. It didn't seem like Steve, though.

"No, I want something different," he said.

"Okay, then let's start with the basics. What price range are you looking at?"

"Um, I don't know. What do rings usually go for?"

"The rings can run anywhere from several hundred to several thousand," the man said. "Silver is less, but I don't recommend it because it's less durable. Platinum is going to be on the higher end. In the middle, you're looking at gold."

"Definitely towards the lower end," Danny said.

"That still leaves an excellent selection," the man said. "Now, white gold or yellow gold?"

Danny thought a minute. "Yellow gold."

"Plain or with decoration?"

"Definitely with decoration," Danny said. His first wedding ring had been a plain gold band, and there was nothing wrong with it, but he felt Steve deserved better. Something flashy, but discreet.

"Okay, with stones or without?"

"I'm on a budget," Danny said, "so without I guess." He'd love to get one with stones, but he had to be realistic—that was probably out of his price range.

"Nonsense," the sales person said. "We have some lovely rings with small diamonds that are very reasonably priced, like yours."

"Okay, then, with stones," Danny said. "What do you have?"

"Well, besides the one you have, we have a wide selection." The sales person brought out a tray and showed Danny several meeting his specifications. Danny was baffled by the dizzying array.

He called Steve over. "Which one do you like, babe?"

"I told you, I don't care," Steve said.

"C'mon," Danny urged, "there must be one you like."

"They're all nice."

"You're no help," Danny grumbled. He studied the rings carefully. So what _did_ he want? What looked like Steve? Definitely something wider—Steve was no delicate flower. Danny loved the brushed gold on his, but he wanted something different for Steve. They had a lot with a twisted design, like entwined strands. Danny really liked those, but most of them didn't seem to have stones, and he really wanted stones. Finally, he saw it. It was mostly plain, but had a diagonal entwined design cutting a swath down the middle with three small stones in the center. "That one," he said.

"Excellent choice." The sales person held it out for Danny to examine more closely. The first thing Danny did was check the price—he'd be devastated if it was out of his range. It wasn't, though, he was relieved to see. "Now, what size does Commander McGarrett where?"

Steve had wandered off again, so Danny called to him again. "C'mere, we need your ring size."

"Did you find one?"

"Yeah, I think so." Danny had been confident of his choice a moment ago, but now he was uncertain. What if Steve didn't like it? He held the ring out to Steve. "This one."

Steve was silent as he examined it, and Danny was starting to worry he'd made the wrong decision. Then Steve grinned. "I love it! I think I should have gotten that one instead."

Danny held his left hand protectively to his chest. "Oh, no, babe, you're not taking it back. This is mine."

Now Steve looked uncertain. "You don't like this one better?"

"For you, yes. For me, no way. This is perfect. Now let's get it ordered and go home."

"Yeah, then I can say thank you properly."

Danny couldn't get out of there fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

After Steve's "Thank you," for the ring, Danny and Steve lay cuddled in bed. Steve dropped occasional kisses on Danny's head and ran his hands up and down Danny's back. Danny drew random designs on Steve's chest, stopping every so often to look at the ring on his left hand which lay splayed across Steve's chest. "I wish we didn't have to wait for yours," Danny said regretfully.

Steve kissed his head again. "It'll be here soon enough."

"No, definitely not soon enough," Danny contradicted. "I can't wait to see it on you, to look at it and know you're mine, to let everyone know how lucky I am."

"And that they can't have me," Steve added.

"Oh, no, no, no, you're the possessive bastard. I'm confident in your love for me."

"Hey, I'm confident," Steve said. "It's just everyone else I don't trust."

Danny smiled indulgently. "Crazy Neanderthal." Then he sighed. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"Why can't we?" Steve asked.

"Well, besides the fact that we have to work tomorrow, I'm hungry," Danny said.

"We could eat in bed."

Danny kissed his nose. "Someone still has to get up and get the food, and I don't think the delivery person would appreciate us opening the door naked." He rolled to a sitting position. "Besides, we should talk."

Steve frowned. "We should talk" usually meant something bad. But they were engaged. What could be wrong? Surely, Danny hadn't changed his mind. No, from the way Danny had been talking a second ago, that was definitely not the case. So what, then?

"We need to talk about the wedding," Danny said, sensing his thoughts.

"Why?"

Danny slapped his chest. "Because we have decisions to make."

"Now?" Steve asked.

"We should at least set a date."

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Danny stopped him. "Unh-uh. Not on an empty stomach. I have a feeling this isn't going to be pleasant, so I need to be fortified with pizza and beer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny forestalled any talk of the wedding until they were done eating. When they were done, he finished his beer and leaned back on the couch. "So," he began.

"So," Steve said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Danny gave him a "duh" look. "The wedding."

Steve really didn't like the way this conversation was heading, even though he'd been warned. "What do you want to talk about?"

Danny threw his hands in the air. "Everything! Date, location, invitations, cake, pictures, everything!"

Wow, that was a lot. "Now?"

"No, not now," Danny conceded. "Not everything. Let's start with date."

"Are you sure we can't just go down to City Hall?" Steve asked, hopefully.

"Four words." Danny held up a hand with four fingers, ticking them off in turn. "Grace. Mary. Kono. Bridesmaids."

"There'd be hell to pay, wouldn't there?"

"Yep," Danny said cheerfully. "So you're stuck with a wedding."

Steve sighed, resigned. "Just not six months," he pleaded.

Danny kissed him. "Soon as we can get a place," he agreed. "We need at least a month to plan, though."

"I can live with that," Steve said.

"So where do you want to hold it?" Danny asked.

"Can't we hold it here, on the beach?" Steve said.

"No, too small," Danny replied. "Besides, I don't want to get sand in my dress shoes."

"Danny!" Steve said, throwing his hands in the air and sounding much like Danny. "It's Hawaii! You're supposed to get married on the beach!"

This time it was Danny's turn to drag his feet. "Can't we get married in a church like normal people?"

Steve leveled a glare at him. He really did look like Danny. Danny smiled at the thought. "Do we seem like church wedding types?"

Danny had to admit he had a point. "A community center then. Or, if you have to be outdoors, a park."

"There are some nice beach front parks," Steve pointed out. "Or the Hilton. That was nice."

"That would work," Danny conceded.

"Great." Steve handed Danny his phone. "Call them now. See what's available."

Danny laughed. "Hold your horses, you big goof. None of them are going to have anyone there now."

"First thing in the morning, then," Steve said.

"First thing in the morning," Danny promised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve didn't even let Danny get out of bed the next morning before he handed him his phone. "Call now," he ordered.

Danny laughed again. "You're worse than Charlie, I swear," he said. "So impatient."

Steve kissed him, slow and deep. "I've waited six years. I don't want to wait any longer."

Danny kissed back, still laughing. "Well, you're at least going to have to wait until normal business hours."

That put Steve off until they got to work, but he hustled Danny into his office as soon as they'd said hello to the rest of the team. "Call."

"Where do you want me to try first?" Danny asked.

"I don't care. Anywhere. The Hilton. The other big hotels. Look it up online—I'm sure there's plenty of places."

Danny couldn't help laughing again. "Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Steve said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hilton was booked out eight months, and all of the other major hotels ranged between six months and a year. Danny decided to try some of the smaller hotels before trying parks; he figured it would be simpler to have rooms right there for his folks and Mary, as well as any guests who might get a little carried away at the reception. Plus, they'd be able to get a room to use for changing.

Then, Danny had a brainstorm. He called the inn where they'd stayed for Valentine's Day. They had an outdoor area, and while it wasn't a beach, the view was spectacular. Plus, their other major milestones had taken place there, so it was fitting. Danny called them immediately and was delighted to find they had a date in three months. "Let me check with my fiancé, and I'll get back to you," Danny told them.

Danny wandered into the bullpen, a huge grin on his face. Steve looked up as he entered. "Did you find a place?"

"I did," Danny confirmed.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Kono said. "Where?"

"The inn where Steve and I had our first date, and where he proposed."

Steve's grin matched Danny's, and he gave him a huge kiss. "That's perfect! When?"

"Three months," Danny said. "That soon enough? They have all four weekends available."

"I'm clear," Kono said.

"Me, too," Lou chimed in.

"Yeah, that works for me," Chin said.

Danny laughed. "Thanks, but you weren't the ones I was asking, not that you're not important. What do you say, babe?"

Steve thought a moment. "If we can have the first weekend, I'm good with that."

"Great. Let me check with Grace and Mary and my folks, and I'll make it final."

"Perfect," Steve said.

"Perfect," the others agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

"We are not hiring a wedding planner," Steve said firmly.

"I didn't suggest hiring a wedding planner," Danny said. "I suggest we could use some help."

"That means hiring a wedding planner."

"No," Danny said. "That means asking our friends for help. Kono and Grace are just dying to organize it."

"Are you sure you trust them?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Don't let them hear you say that," Danny warned. "And don't worry, we'd have full veto power."

"I don't know. . ." Steve said, still doubtful.

"Look, you're the one complaining about not wanting to make all these decisions. So let them help. Unless you really want to pick out flowers and centerpieces and all that stuff."

"Why do we need all that stuff?" Steve whined.

"Because you just can't stick a bunch of chairs out on the lawn and call it done. Or have bare tables. You at leas need vases of flowers."

"Why?" Steve whine again.

"Don't you at least want a bower like Chin and Kono had?"

"No," Steve said.

"Why not? It's traditional?"

"Since when do you want anything that's even close to traditional Hawaiian?" Steve demanded.

Danny sighed. "I don't, but I thought you would. You're the one who keeps talking about a Hawaiian wedding. Besides, I have to admit, the bowers were kind of pretty."

Steve wasn't giving up. "I though we agreed to keep it simple."

"This is simple," Danny replied. "You should see what my mother has planned."

Steve cringed just thinking about it. "Why did we agree to let her have her own ceremony again?"

"So she wouldn't plan ours," Danny reminded him. "So what do you say? Shall we tell Grace and Kono they should go ahead and plan it?"

Steve sighed, resigned. "Yeah, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"No pink," Steve said adamantly.

Danny chuckled. "Don't worry, babe. No pink."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So do you want more of these little planning snippets, or should I jump to the main event?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There seemed to be a consensus for more planning, but not to drag it out, so I took sue2556's suggestion for one chapter with Grace and Kono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay," Kono said, slapping a large, heavy book down on the table, "First you need to pick a color scheme."

Danny looked at the book, _Color Inspirations: More than 3,000 Innovative Palettes from the Community_. "3,000? Really? I don't think we need that many."

"It's just a starting place," Kono assured him.

" _Starting place_!?" Danny said incredulously. "It'd take days to go through all those."

"Well, then, what did you have in mind?"

"Not pink," Danny and Steve said in unison.

"And not camo," Danny added. Steve opened his mouth to say something. "No, no, no, army boy. Camo is not for weddings."

"Navy," Steve said.

"Well, that still leaves a lot," Kono said. "Care to get a little more specific?"

Steve and Danny just looked at each other, both coming up blank.

"I like purple," Grace put in.

"Dark purple, maybe," Danny said. "Not lavender. Too close to pink."

Grace looked disappointed, clearly having lavender in mind. "It's our wedding," Danny reminded her.

"What about purple and gold?" Kono suggested.

"I'm not that fond of purple," Steve said.

"And here I thought we were getting somewhere," Kono said.

"I like the gold, though," Steve said.

"What about blue and gold?" Kono said.

"Too common," Danny said.

"Green and gold?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like that," Steve said.

"Me, too," Danny agreed.

"Great." Kono flipped to a page in the book. "What shade of green?"

Steve and Danny looked at the dizzying array of greens. "I never knew there were so many shades," Danny commented.

"I like that one," Grace said, pointing to a shade the color of a Crayola crayon.

Danny frowned. "Too bright. How about something darker?"

Kono pointed to a dark, forest green. "How about that?"

"Perfect," Danny said. Steve nodded his agreement.

"That's settled," Kono said, putting the book away. "Now, invitations." She set three more books on the table.

Grace put a sample on the table. "This is the one we thought you'd like."

Danny and Steve looked at it. It was a cream color, which was fine, but there was a bouquet of pink roses in the corner.

"Absolutely not," Danny said firmly. "We said no pink, remember?"

"But it's not pink, it's roses," Grace said innocently.

"No," Danny repeated. "Just no. If you like it so much, use it for your own."

"I did," Kono said.

Grace grinned. "We're just kidding."

Kono opened one of the books. "This is the printer I used."

Danny and Steve were dismayed. "I never knew there were so many options," Danny said.

Steve frowned. "Can't we make our own?"

"Sure." Kono said. She pointed to the other two books. "This is Staples' catalog of kits, and this is a collection of borders and designs if you want to make up your own."

Danny picked up the Staples catalog. "There must be 100 designs in here."

"Ninety-two, actually," Grace put in helpfully.

"I think we can eliminate any of the floral ones," Kono said, "but that still leaves a lot."

"Let's see what they've got." Steve reached to take the Staples catalog from Danny with his left hand. The light glinted off his ring, and Danny smiled stupidly. He never got tired of seeing _his_ ring on _his_ boyfriend—no, fiancé.

Danny had a thought. He grabbed Steve's hand and turned it to show off the ring. "Are there any like this?"

"That'd be perfect," Steve agreed.

"I'm sure there are." Kono grabbed the printer's book while Steve flipped through the Staples catalog and Danny grabbed the book of borders.

"Here, how's this?" Steve said, pointing to a design.

Danny looked. It was a simple gold border with three thin lines, with an intertwined design in each corner.

"That's it!" Danny said excitedly.

"Great. Now, bridesmaids dresses." Kono set yet another book on the table.

Danny pushed it away. "Oh, no, no, no. You girls are on your own with that."

Grace grabbed the catalog. "Oh, goody!" She flipped to a short, strapless design. "How about this, Auntie Kono?"

"No, absolutely not," Danny said before Kono could say anything. "You are _not_ getting strapless. And it's got to be below the knee."

Grace looked disappointed. Kono patted her on the shoulder. "That's okay. There's still plenty. We'll find something good."

"Not pink," Danny reminded them.

Grace shot him a "duh" look. "Of course not. It'll be gold or green."

"Any preference?" Kono asked.

Both Steve and Danny shook their heads.

"Great!" Kono said again. "Now, let's talk cakes."

Danny put his head down on the table and groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Next the big day! Danny's mother's bash will be a separate story, I think. I can't decide whether to stick with the theme and call it "It's a Reception," or depart from the theme and call it "A Jersey Wedding". Suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

Danny stood at the top of the aisle in his uniform, eyes locked on Steve, also in his uniform, waiting for him at the other end under the bower, covered with white flowers and draped in green and gold bunting. He'd be impressed by its beauty if it wasn't outshone by Steve's beauty.

Danny's heart was in his throat, not from nerves as he'd expected, but by sheer wonder. This was it. That man at the other end of the aisle was about to become _his_ for all eternity. This was the culmination of six years of partnership, of friendship, and of love. Danny was overwhelmed by it all.

Joan led the way in her white flower girl dress with a big, green bow, basket full of greenery tied with gold ribbon clutched in her little hands. Kono, Mary, and Grace marched down the aisle, elegant in their deep green, short-sleeved dresses with scalloped necklines and long, full skirts, wearing leis of yellow plumeria and carrying bouquets of the same, but Danny barely noticed; all his focus was on Steve. He couldn't wait to meet him there, to finally join in marriage, as husbands.

Pachibel's Canon in D started playing (Danny had flatly refused Here Comes the Bride—he may be the one walking down the aisle, but he was definitely not the bride). Danny took a deep breath and started what seemed like the longest walk of his life, again, not because of nerves, but because he couldn't wait to get to the man who was about to be his husband. Danny's heart swelled at the thought. _His husband_. God, he couldn't wait. Just how long was this aisle, anyway? Would it ever end?

Danny passed his mother and heard her sniffle. He blinked back tears of his own. He was _not_ going to cry. He wasn't the bride, dammit, he was not going to bawl like a girl. Oh, who was he kidding? He reached Steve's side, and Steve smiled, and took his hand, and kissed his cheek, and Danny lost it, tears streaming down his cheeks. Steve wiped them away with his thumb. "Hey, hey, none of that. You're supposed to be happy."

"I am happy," Danny sniffled. "I'm the happiest man alive."

Steve's smile widened. "I beg to differ. I think that title's mine."

Governor Denning cleared his throat. After much discussion, Danny and Steve had agreed to let him officiate. Actually, the governor had pretty much insisted, and Steve and Danny had come up blank on ideas (a minister just didn't seem right after they'd vetoed a church wedding, and most of the judges they knew weren't ones they'd ask to officiate). Steve and Danny were flattered that Denning wanted to do it; they hadn't always seen eye-to-eye with the man, and it really meant something that the man wanted to do this for them. "Are we ready, gentlemen?" he asked.

Steve and Danny nodded, not taking their eyes off each other. The governor began the ceremony, and Danny paid close attention to every word, each one striking home. The governor recited the vows. "Do you, Daniel, promise to love, honor, and cherish Steven"-Danny had flatly refused to "obey"-"Your ego's big enough, Steven. You are _not_ commanding me. If I obeyed you, I'd be dead in a week rushing after you on your fool escapades"-"for better or worse,"-they had that one down. Danny couldn't think of much worse than North Korea, or Afghanistan, or Colombia-"in sickeness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

 _Yes, yes, YES!_ Danny's heart screamed, but he managed a simple "I do."

Governor Denning repeated the words for Steve, and Steve said "I do" so confidently, so surely, with such a tender look at Danny that he felt like he could melt, and the tears started again. Chin passed them their rings, and they placed them on the other's hand. Danny had loved his ring from the moment Steve gave it to him, but now he loved it even more. Now it didn't just mean that Steve was his fiance; it meant Steve was his husband. _His husband_. The phrase just kept echoing in his mind. Danny couldn't get over the enormity of it. _His husband_. Steve. _His_.

"You may now kiss," the governor said. Danny's world, already focused on Steve, narrowed even further as their lips met. Danny wanted to crawl inside Steve's skin and never leave, to fuse himself permanently with this man. But then, he guessed he already had. That was what this was all about, wasn't it? They were no longer Steve and Danny; they were one now. Forever.

"I now present to you Commander and Detective Williams-McGarrett." That had been a no-brainer. They both wanted the entire world to know they belonged to each other. They hadn't even argued over which should come first. It was the easiest decision of the entire process. They beamed at each other and kissed again, briefly. The crowd went wild.

Best day of their lives for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So there's so much more I could have done with this, but it wanted to end here. So here you go. A Jersey Wedding, Clara's big shebang, coming soon!


End file.
